


The Sinful Phantom

by FamousFox13



Category: Danny Phantom, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Danny Phantom Cannon Divergence, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins Cannon Divergence, Seven Deadly Sins Elements, Transformation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: The Fenton Portal was made to punch a hole into the ghost zone, however neither Jack nor Maddie could know that the Ghost Zone wasn't always the Ghost Zone for long long ago...it's name was Purgatory.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Kwan/Danny Fenton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Sinful Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my darlings, as you can see i was hit with the plot bunnies again and decided to make an all new story this one being one that was from my recent watching of Seven Deadly Sins and Danny Phantom of which i own neither.

**Chapter 00.**

Danny I dare you to go inside the portal and check the inside." One Sam Manson said to her friend Danny Fenton. Samantha "Sam" Manson. She was just a bit taller than Danny wearing a midriff exposing black top with a purple oval in the center showed enough of her still budding B-cups almost C, and black and green crosshatch skirt. On her feet were long purple stockings and black combat boots. She wore black bands on her wrists and her black hair was held up in a top knot by a green tie showing her amethyst eyes. Her lips were accented by purple lipstick. “If you think it won’t work, then I dare you to go inside of the portal and see what it's like.”

Danny blinked and glanced warily over at the portal and said, "I don't know Sam that might not be a good idea." He couldn’t help but feel that something in his gut was telling him something bad was gonna happen if he even tried to go into his parents device. Danny Fenton was about average height, but a bit skinny as far as most teens go, so nothing wrong there. His hair was black and had grown messy hanging down in front of his left eye. He currently wore his usual white short-sleeve shirt with red trim around the sleeves and circle on the chest, long blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Come on Danny," Sam goaded, "That thing is busted, you know it."

Danny glanced at Tucker who just shrugged and said, "Come on, man. It can't be that bad." Tucker Foley, like Danny he was about average height, a tad on the chubby side, and of African American Lineage. He wore his normal, yellow shirt, dark green cargo pants, white socks and brown shoes, and red beret with half-moon glasses over his turquoise eyes. On his back was his always present backpack and in his hand, was his ever-present PDA. “I mean, most if not all of the stuff your dad makes doesn’t work even when your mom doesn’t work on it after it fails.” 

"I don't know guys, even if it's busted it could still be dangerous." Danny said as he had his arms crossed as he looked over the portal. “I’ve seen what some of my dad’s stuff does when its “broken” and it's never pretty.” He used air quotes for broken as most of his dad’s devices were either actually broken or half worked. 

"Relax, nothing is gonna happen." Sam assured Danny waving off his concern. “You’re overreacting.” 

Danny sighed and walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a white hazmat suit with black gloves, belt, and boots. Danny then proceeded to put it on over his clothes.

"What's up with the jumpsuit?" Tucker asked, confused to Danny wearing a Hazmat suit.

Danny answered, "Better safe than sorry with this stuff. That's probably the only thing that I've learned from science class." Danny was about to head for the portal only for Sam to stop him. Danny thought she had reconsidered her dare. That thought went out the window as she reached for his chest and pulled something.

Danny groaned in embarrassment at seeing she had pulled a large sticker that looked like his dad's grinning face. Danny face palmed and said, "I don't know what's worse my dad's ego or his obsession with fudge." sighed Danny as he faced the portal. After taking a moment to calm their nerves Danny walked inside the portal.

Danny glanced around the inside of the portal and saw nearly nothing. Despite the light in the lab, the inside of the portal was dark, given there was no need for a light. "Remind me again why they didn't think to put a light inside of this thing?" He asked himself, as he moved along the portal. Danny continued on, having to reach up and placed his hand on the wall of the portal to keep from tripping in case of some loose cords or something along those lines.

It turns out that he was right to do so as Danny felt his foot kick something on the floor and felt his hand bump something along the wall. Unknown to Danny, what he hit was a small panel with two buttons, one green with the word "on" underneath it and a red one with the word "off" underneath it.

In a matter of seconds Danny felt the button and accidentally pressed the green one. An electric whine made the trio’s blood run cold, as the circuitry inside the portal lit up like a Christmas tree. “....he placed the switch on the inside.” Danny said numbly. “...Dad….I swear to god...if I make it out….I will throttle you.”

"Danny, get out of there!" Sam screamed in horror.

He spun around, and began to run, but Danny's foot got tangled in the cord from earlier. Danny quickly tried to get untangled but it was no use he was stuck. He looked up with a scared expression as Sam and Tucker lunged forward to try and grab their friend…but it was too late.The portal lit up with energy, the sound of the portal activating didn't drown out the screams of agony coming from within the portal.

The screams caused horrified chills to run down Sam and Tucker's spines as the portal flashed brightly and the screams filled their ears. "Tucker unplug it!" Sam yelled at the tech geek. "Now!"

Sam's voice shook the boy from his terrified stupor as he ran towards the wall where the plug to the portal was, but a surge of power stopped him before he could reach it. Sam tried to reach for the joining point of the cables that joined the portal to the wall, but she was stopped by a similar surge.What was worse was that the surge spread to the portal and it lit up even brighter.The two could only stare at the portal as they were helpless to save their friend.

Inside the portal Danny's voice was starting to get hoarse from the screaming, but he couldn't stop. The agony was insane. It felt like his body was being ripped apart and put back together repeatedly, like an abused toy or a model. _'Make it stop…please…make it stop!_ ' Unable to cope with the sheer agonizing pain that was tearing his body apart on what felt like a molecular level Danny all but blacked out from the pain. Unknown to him however as he blacked out his body was undergoing a change. 

Unknown to Danny, Sam, Tucker, or even his family. The portal did in fact open up a portal to the ghost zone. However, it wasn’t just a zone for ghost a more accurate choice of words would be the Purgatory as it was not only filled with various Ghost, but all sorts of creatures that were considered myths and legends, creatures that would be considered beautiful as they are deadly, creatures that were horrific and terrifying that they would chill a person to their soul. And it just so happened that Danny himself was being bombarded with energy from the Monster Zone, however its was a certain type of energy that was only natural to Purgatory itself bombarding the poor boy, and normally when a person was exposed to this much raw energy they should have died, their skin burned clean off their bones before their bones were turned to dust. 

That was not the case however, as Danny wasn’t dying. No, he was being _changed_ as the energy went right through him and affected his very DNA causing a change in him of the likes no one had ever seen before. 

The upper part of Danny’s suit seemed to almost rip apart, or it looked to be doing that, as in reality the black color was growing darker and darker, going from onyx, to pitch to something even darker than pitch black itself, and it moved, wiggling, shifting across Danny’s body almost as if it was alive covering his chest, but strands of the inky black substance spread over his shoulders and down his back leaving a hole in the upper portion of his back and left his arms exposed like a sleeveless top. Danny’s skin began to darken, getting darker and slowly losing more color till he now has gray colored skin. His hair began changing, from the raven colored locks that it once was, it began to lighten from the roots it started and spread out to the rest of his hair turning it from black to starting snow white color. His screams got even louder, as on his hands and his forehead something else began to change. On his hands gray claws replaced his fingernails sharpening into dagger-like talons that looked to be made to cut through nearly anything. 

On his forehead, the skin seemed to bulge and stretch as if something was trying to force its way out of his very skull, and that was the truth as that something breaking through the skin and now and two horns grew out of Danny’s forehead, the horns were black horns with dark grey like markings along them and curled back, reminiscent of what could be considered Devil Horns he hunched over gasping loudly and in pain as his back muscles contorted rigorously as though something was trying to break out. Some discomfort washed over Danny’s face before he gave an alarming cry of effort. As bursting from his back were a pair of dark grey feathered wings, one would almost say they looked angelic if not for the dark gray color that the wings had. They twitched in pained cramps from being cramped inside of Danny and now being free. 

His lower half was also covered in the same inky black like material, covering his waist down to his feet as his feet also sprouted claws just like the ones on his hands. His back arched as he threw his head back opening his eyes and mouth to let out another scream, exposing that his teeth had become far more sharper, his canine’s becoming more prominent and dangerous looking as if they would be useful for ripping flesh off of bones, finally his eyes had changed as well as the white’s of his eyes started to change going from white to what appeared to be a pink color, before a pinkish red color, then becoming a solid crimson red. The blue of his eyes darkened more and more before becoming a darker shade of blue a dark sapphire blue with feral looking slit like pupils, finally to finish the skin above and below his eyes cracked and fractured as he gained black veins around them. 

The glow from the portal, died down. Slowly, Tucker and Sam approached the portal as while the screams had stopped they were still frightened that they were going to see the dead, managled, burned, and mutilated body of their best friend and be held responsible for his death. But, that was not to be the case. They watched, as Danny stumbled out of the portal letting them get an eyeful of his new form. Hearing his friends gasp, Danny looked down at his hands and then quickly moved over to the mirror to get a better look at himself. “W-W-What happened to me?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well thoughts? Let me know what you think, comment, read, review and see ya next time.


End file.
